Helena Dosynski (Earth-RSR)
Helena Dosynski, also known as''' Shadowcat''' is a young Ukrainian metahuman with the power to phase through solid materials and objects. She is often praised for her prowess and skill in the battlefield. She is a member of the Winter Guard. She is known for being rather childlike at times. She is the adoptive daughter of the Russian assassin known as Gregor Dosynski, AKA the Winter Soldier. Biography Early Life Helena was born as Helena Pryde to an English father and a Ukrainian mother in Kiev, Ukraine. After she was born, her father killed her mother and revealed himself to be a member of the British criminal organization Shadaloo, who had set up a base in Ukraine. He took Helena with him and began to train her. He made her take part in cruel tasks, such as when was taken to the middle of the woods with little food and water and she had to come home safely or she'd be killed. By the name she was six, she was a near master in combat and survival. The Shirai Ryu When she was seven, the Shadaloo base she and her father had been staying at was attacked by the Shirai Ryu. Helena's father was killed by the clan's leader, the one known as Dimitri Hasashi, the one known as Scorpion. Helena attacked Hasashi in retaliation, but Hasashi overpowered her. He revealed the truth to her, her father never really cared about her, and was training her so that she could be a new body for the leader of Shadaloo himself, M. Bison. This made Helena pass out. Hasashi handed the unconscious Helena over to a hospital. The White Queen The hospital that Helena was staying at was visited by two young scientists who where posing as Helena's parents. They took her to their boss, the deadly mob-boss known as Alexia Faust, the White Queen. She lied to Helena, saying that she was her aunt. She raised Helena, but had her men experiment on her in secret, as she wanted to test her homemade match of GH.325. After a while, Helena developed metahuman powers. Faust told Helena that these powers where a gift from god and that she could use them to take out Shadaloo. She was sent to kill targets who she was told where Shadaloo agents, but where actually people who apposed the White Queen. The Winter Soldier The now teenaged Helena began to dislike what Faust was doing and began to disobey her. One night, Faust's mansion was attacked by the the KGB agent known as Gregor Dosynski, the Winter Soldier. He battled Faust and her men, in the battle, he had his whole left arm sliced off. He took in Helena, adopting her as his own child. He had his missing arm replaced with a functioning, weaponized cybernetic arm. The Winter Guard The Russian government formed the super-hero known as the Winter Guard, in order to protect Russia from the various new types of new threats that where showing up in the world. Gregor and Helena where recruited. There, she met they met other brings, both powered and non powered. She struck up a friendship with her fellow member, Yelena Belova, the Black Widow. Superman During the events of World War III, the group was introduced to a new member to the KGB, Max Nevsky, the Superman. Helena struck up a friendship with Max. She began to train him in the art of dodging attacks and taking your opponents by surprise. It works well, and the two often hang out with each other. The Widow's Death When Yelena was killed by the mercenary, Kano. Helena became filled with grief. She made a promise that she and the others would hunt down and kill Kano and his allies. She would often visit Yelena's grave and leave flowers there. Powers and Abilities Personality Helena is known for being calm and level-headed in battle. She often acts very childlike and enjoys sugary products but is known to have became slightly more cynical after the death of Yelena. She often shows great respect towards her opponents and has shown an interest in new and unique fighting styles. However, when she is angered to a certain point, she can turn extremely hateful and psychotic and can become competitive to the point of obsessiveness in battle. Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Earth-RSR Category:Characters of Earth-RSR Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Females Category:Phasing Category:Weapons Experts Category:Super Agility Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Winter Guard Members (Earth-RSR)